Nuevo comienzo
by Alexholahola
Summary: Un niño entro a una edad temprana a la Marina y fue el más joven en graduarse, qué pasaría si este joven tuviera su propia justicia, cuanto cambiaria el mundo, una era diferente les esperará
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasaría si un niño entro a una temprana edad a la marina y fuera el marine más joven en graduarse de la academia a la edad de 15 años, y si este niño tiene su propia justicia una justicia que cambiara el mundo

Marineford

"Hace 10 años el pirata más sanguinario y poderoso fue capturado y ejecutado pero antes de morir, con unas palabras altero todo las personas salieron al mar y empezaron a matar a robar a secuestrar a torturar y estas personas que salieron al mar por su ambición son considerado lo peor me entienden no merecen piedad no merecen compasión NO MERECEN LA LIBERTAD... Ustedes fueron entrenados aquí donde salen los mejores marines ustedes deben llevar a estos hombres a la justicia me entienden"

Un hombre con ojos grandes y azules, pelo negro corto vestido con un traje y en sus hombros una chaqueta que usaba como capa que tenía escrito justicia, daba su discurso en un gran salón lleno de mesas con comid y bebidas a los costados, y con más de 200 marines en el centro del salón todos recién graduados se pusieron firmes y con su mano en su pecho

"Por el orgullo de ser parte de esta generación agradezco y juro por mi vida que el mal será castigado y la justicia prevalecerá" Todos dijeron en coro con voz alta y fuerte

"Muy bien pueden disfrutar de su graduación coman beban y celebren que mañana les espera un duro día mis jóvenes estu.. Cabos" con eso el viejo hombre terminaba su discurso y los jóvenes marines empezaba a comer, beber reír entonces unos marines empezaron a tocar el piano y el violín todo se animaba más

"Micael por fin lo logramos ahora saldremos al mar no crees que ya era hora" el joven que hablaba tenía 18 años, el pelo gris con la vestimenta de un marine solo que no tenía mangas y tenía una extraña arma en su espalda, tenía un cigarro en sus manos apuntó de prenderlo

"Smoker sabes que no me gusta ese olor a cigarrillo así que guárdalo, pero si tienes razón ya era hora ahora nos tendremos que hacer más fuertes para no perder contra nadie" el joven que hablaba tenía 15 años, el pelo negro un poco largo con algunos mechones en la frente ojos de un color café amarillo y llevaba la vestimenta de un marine solo que en sus manos tenía unos guantes metálicos que llegaban hasta el codo y dejaban al descubierto su palma y sus dedos, smoker tuvo que guardar su valioso vicio aunque se le veía sufriendo por no poder fumar

"Hina esta de acuerdo, Hina será fuerte y nunca perderá contra ustedes" esta joven tiene 18 años pelo color rosa y lleva la vestimenta de un marine normal ella llevaba tres bazos de jugo de naranja les dio un bazo a cada uno y con una sonrisa levanto su basó "Hina promete que será fuerte Hina será la mujer más fuerte de la marine"

Sus dos compañeros se le quedaron mirando y le devolvieron la sonrisa

"Yo smoker prometo que me aré más fuerte y seré un almirante algún día" levantando su brazo, juntando su bazo con el de Hina

"Yo Micael les digo aquí a ustedes mis mejores amigos que yo les ayudaré a cumplir sus metas y aunque estemos lejos prometo que siempre serán mis amigos y cuando me necesiten hay estaré" levanto el bazo juntando así los tres bazos

Los tres brindaron y empezaron a festejar

"Hoy brindamos y lloramos, por los muertos

Que protegieron la justicia, míranos mírenos

Juntos y orgullosos protegeremos él mundos"

Micael se encontraba sentado viendo como su amiga animaba el lugar con una suave y linda melodía acompaña del piano y el violín, mientras su otro amigo se había perdido de vista lo más seguro se había ido a fumar

"Oye garp deja eso tenemos trabajo que hacer... Espera no huyas tenemos que" Micael pudo ver cómo el almirante de la flota sengoku perseguía al vicealmirante garp, el miro el bazo que tenía

"Parece que no debería tomar más estoy viendo alucinaciones unas muy locas" dijo dejando el jugo en una mesa mientras hiva y se unía a su amiga así siguió la pequeña fiesta los tres amigos juntos festejando hasta no poder más cántaro bailaron rieron

Al día siguiente oficina de la marine

Se podía mirar como tres jóvenes salían de este gran edificio con unos papeles se miraron y con una sonrisa todos se miraron

"Hina va a estar al servicio del comodoro Sonk en el Grand Line" decía Hina bajando un poco la mirada

"Yo serviré al capitán Diik, Jee saben lo curioso voy a ir a la isla de donde salí" decía Smoker mirando el cielo con nostalgia

"Yo estaré al servicio del vicealmirante Akainu, bueno nos vemos después" decía Micael empezando a caminar Asia uno de los muelles

"Hina escuche mal acaso dijo Akainu"

"Hina está preocupada" los dos se le quedaron mirando hasta que se perdió de vista

Y los dos emprendieron camino hacia su destino


	2. nueva persona abordó

Muelles

Se podía ver cómo Micael iba caminando, un montón de marines pasaban a su lado algunos apurados con preocupación escrita en sus rostros y otros caminando sin preocupaciones riendo con los amigos el seguía mirando, buscando el muelle indicado

"Oye tú" al escuchar que alguien le hablaba voltio y miro a una joven mujer vestida con un traje rojo y una chaqueta de oficial de la marine su pelo era negro largo atada en una cola de caballo tenía los ojos negros, era muy bella su gran altura le daba una visión imponente pero su mirada era fría con solo ver sus ojos el se puso en guardia ya que parecía que una bestia lo estaba casando, esperando una distracción para acabar con el

"Tú eres Micael dImora el nuevo recluta no es así"

En ese momento Micael reaccionó y se puso firme

"si vicealmirante soy el alférez Micael será un gusto servir a su mandó" con voz firme y fuerte pero con un respeto enorme

"No se confunda recluta yo soy Aksuka sakazuki mi hermano es el vicealmirante además No tengo cara de Akainu o si" en ese momento el aire de sus pulmones parecían a ver desaparecido y los ojos de ella parecían cien veces más terroríficos que antes

"Am e.. N..o no usted no señor...ita claro que no me disculpo por mi falta de información por favor perdóneme" inclinándose un poco evitando mirarla, ella pasó a silbando a su lado deteniéndose unos pasos delante de él, él voltea a mirarla y puede ver cómo le da la espalda

"Además no tengo cara de ser el famoso perro rojo... Bueno vámonos que mi hermano nos espera" por alguna razón se escuchaba algo desanimada los dos siguieron caminando por un rato Micael pudo ver cómo a cada metro que avanzaban los barcos eran cada ves más grandes parecían mini islas eran sorprendentes y soñando con algún día tener su propio barco de guerra, entonces llegaron al final del muelle y subieron al último barco que se encontraba cuando subieron pudo ver cómo todos estaban en sus puestos no había ningún desorden, ella lo guió asta un cuarto o más bien una oficina ya que tenía un escritorio y detrás de él había un hombre con un poder que dejaba sentir, el voltio a mirarlo y parecía analizarlos despues de un rato la miro a ella, ella se había puesto nerviosa por algún motivo eso era muy raro ya que en el momento que se vieron ella parecía muy dura y ahora estaba sudando de los nervios era sorprendente por así decirlo

"Aksuka acaso tomaste mi capa y te hiciste pasar por un oficial " si antes sudaba ahora lo asía mucho mas era como una regadera entonces se dio cuenta al dar un paso enfrente, pudo sentir un calor tremendo era sofocante inmediatamente dio unos pasos asía atrás "bueno hablaremos después de esto tu has de ser el alférez Micael bueno el director hablo muy bien de ti me dise que té graduaste con las mejores notas me gustaría comprobarlo con un combate que te parece"

" con gusto demostraré lo que valgo señor" poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda

"Muy bien té enfrentaras al teniente pop en una hora en la cubierta del barco, Aksuka podrías ir y traer al teniente"

"Pero hermano no crees que es demasiado el teniente no tendrá piedad de él..." Una mirada de su hermano la hizo callar "está bien hermano"


	3. El teniente

El TENIENTE

Una hora había pasado y todos estaban reunidos en la cubierta del barco hay Micael se dio cuenta todos eran fuertes no había gente débil en este barco, Micael se encontraba en el centro del barco y a su lado estaba la joven Aksuka pero ya no llevaba la chaqueta de oficial ni el traje rojo ahora llevaba una blusa rosa con un pantalón negro que le llegaba al tobillo, y atrás de ellos en la multitud se encontraba el perro rojo Akainu

"Oye ya pasó una hora y media y el tal Pop no llega..." No pudo terminar porque de la multitud salía un hombre grande de unos dos metros de altura sin camisa solo con un pantalón medio rasgado y con los músculos más grandes que había visto en su vida era como una máquina

"Bueno creo que ya llego suerte" decía la joven alejándose de Micael y poniéndose alado de su hermano

"Wow Pop llego para aplastar al novato té espera un gran dolor chaval" decía con mucho ánimo apuntando a Micael

"Pop, te castigaría si no tuviera que probar al nuevo recluta" con una vos sería y fría puso a temblar a Pop "bueno comienzan ya o qué esperan"

Cuando dijo eso Micael se puso en guardia pero un golpe lo mando volando hacia arriba cuando llegó a lo más alto Pop brinco y con un golpe de martillo lo mando hacia abajo provocando que rebotara contra la madera, entonces Pop aterrizó haciendo crujir la madera del barco todos estaban un poco decepcionados sabían que no podía derrotar a Pop pero esperaban que diera más pelea los dos sakazuki no decían nada solo miraban a Micael cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo vieron que estaba sentado con los pies cruzados como si nada hubiera pasado el único que no se dio cuenta fue Pos que ya se iba

"Wow nuevo récord oye que miran" les preguntaba a sus compañeros cuando volteó hacia atrás vio al joven que había golpeado y parecía no tener nada "oye oye que pasa aquí"

"Eso es todo lo que tiene teniente" decía con desprecio en su voz y una voz tan fría sin sentimiento que parecía un robot, con lentitud se levanto y pudo escuchar una palabra de su contrincante soru en ese momento solo se podían ver borrones por todas partes por la velocidad que iva en eso Micael cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar los pasos que daba, su respiración y un golpe resonó en el aire con el crujir de los huesos despedazándose, se pudo ver a Pop con el puño en el rostro de Micael con una sonrisa de victoria

"Lo siento jovencito debiste quedarte en el sue.. AaaAaaaAAAAHhhh" todos vieron como Pop se había caído al suelo sujetando su brazo quebrado, el hombre se había desmayado a los dos segundos por el dolor

"Qué pasó, mira su brazo, como es posible yo lo vi romper rocas con ese brazo" la mayoría hablaba con gran sorpresa pero algunos pocos miraban al joven dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado como era posible que un novato supiera esa técnica

"Tekkai dime joven como sabes esta técnica" decía un hombre viejo alto con pelo corto gris con ojos azules, vistiendo un traje azul y un sombrero gris a juego con la chaqueta de oficial, en su cintura cargaba una katana con el mango azul

"Viejo eso no importa ya vi tus habilidades y serás muy útil aquí teniente muy bien lleven a Pop a la enfermería cuando despierte díganle que perdió su rango y que esperan es hora de salir de estos mulles eleven anclas nos vamos" el único sorprendido fue Micael con la decisión de su superior

"Si señor" con voz fuerte todos respondieron y comenzaron sus tareas el único que no supo qué hacer era MIcael


	4. Chapter 4

Una niña con mirada peculiar

Un mes había pasado y no había dejado de combatir con piratas pero, no tenían fuerza solo eran piratas del montón, hasta ahora no había vuelto hablar con el vicealmirante ni con su hermana, el se encontraba vigilando la parte trasera del barco cuando el viejo que conoció en la pelea se puso a su lado mirando el mar, el viejo se rascaba la barbilla donde se podía ver una pequeña barba

"Hola muchacho creo que no me e presentado soy el capitán Chin, Son Chin" dijo volteando hacia Micael, pero de inmediato volvió su vista al mar azul

"Un gusto señor yo soy Mic... El teniente DImora, Micael DImora," decía sin despegar la vista del mar,

"Vamos no te presiones tanto ven bebe conmigo" decía sacando una botella grande y blanca de sabe dios donde

" lo siento señor yo no bebo" El viejo hombre levanto sus hombros restándole importancia y se empino la botella,

"Bueno y si me cuentas cómo fue que conocías una técnica tan avanzada como el TEKKAI" decía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el Alcohol, Micael suspiro con cansancio

"Tuve un buen maestro que me enseñó" sin darse cuenta miro al cielo y volvió a suspirar el volteo a mirar al viejo y lo que vio fue como este roncaba en el suelo "eres un viejo borracho verdad" rascándose la cabeza lo miraba

"No lo juzgues tan pronto" alguien de tras de él habló y al voltear vio a Aksuka caminar asía ellos

"No te confundas no lo estoy juzgando solo digo lo que veo y lo que estoy viendo es a un hombre viejo borracho o me dices que no está hay ese hombre" cuando termino un ronquido se escuchó en el aire y vio a la joven dormida" desgraciados despierten que se despierten les digo " decía con fuerza sacudiendo a los dos pero no pudo despertarlos

Al día siguiente el barco se encontraba en el puerto de una isla reponiendo suministros mientras que Micael junto a Aksuka avían sido mandados a reportarse con el capitán de la base mientras caminaban pudieron notar que la gente los miraba con odio y otros con miedo, en eso una niña se puso enfrente de ellos y les arrojó una piedra pero cuando iva a golpear a Micael un hombre lo cubrió llevándose un duro golpe en la cabeza, por su ropa se notaba que era un civil el señor volteó hacia ellos y se arrodilló frente a los dos

"Señor por favor perdone a mi hija" la niña tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de aver golpeado a su padre Aksuka pero sus ojos tenían una cosa más

"Lo siento mucho pero su hija atacó a un oficial y debe ser castigada" con eso el padre golpeó con fuerza su frente en el suelo sorprendiendo mucho a Aksuka Micael miro a la niña y después se arrodilló poniendo la mano en el hombro del señor

"No importa pero necesito que me digas por qué los ojos de esa niña guarda tanto odio" Aksuka lo miro de forma extraña pero el señor al escuchar lo que dijo tembló un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

"Si de verdad quieren saber que pasa aquí ve a ver la prision del cuartel" el hombre tomo a su hija y se la llevó de hay lo más rápido que pudo Mientras los dos jóvenes se quedaban hay entonces se miraron y empezaron a caminar sin decir nada con un nuevo rumbo


	5. Chapter 5

Un cambio en el camino

BUM una explosión se podía ver en la base de la isla todos los marines iban lo más rápido que podían, en el barco nadie se movía solo miraban la humarada de humo que salía de la base entonces el vicealmirante Akainu salió de su camarote y observa lo que pasa

"Señor parece que alguien está atacando la base denos sus órdenes" Akainu se quedó callado un buen rato todos los hombres estaban esperando su orden para ir y ver lo que estaba pasando"no importa además el encargado de esta base es el capitán jack él debería poder encargarse del problema, nosotros seguiremos con lo nuestro" terminó con voz firme porque vio como algunos no estaban de acuerdo

Base de la Marina si alguien se a ser caba podria ver a Aksuka peleando con los marines ella se movía por todos lados dando patadas demoledoras a quienes se pusieran enfrente de ella más de 100 ya habían sido noqueados por esas patadas ella se movía entre ellos como si de una coreografía se tratara, después de unos minutos solo unos pocos quedaban en pie, ella estaba en el centro mientras 10 marines la rodeaban algunos con espadas y otros con rifles, pero todos se detuvieron al escuchar los pasos de alguien, Aksuka podía ver cómo un hombre salía de la base en llama solo que este hombre era un marine y no solo eso parecía ser un oficial el hombre siguió caminando hasta ponerse al lado de sus hombres, sus ojos eran azules su pelo corto rubio y su cuerpo era grande y musculoso, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de boxeo hechos de metal, el llevaba una camisa de la Marina sin mangas con la chaqueta de la marine en su hombro derecho, su ropa estaba sucia en su rostro había migajas de comida

"Así que tú eres quien me está causando tantos problemas pos no estás nada mal talves podamos divertirnos un poco que dices" una mueca de asco apareció en el rostro de Aksuka solo de escuchar lo que este hombre le decía

"Tú eres el maldito que les hizo todo eso a esas mujeres verdad por la justicia yo Aksuka sakazuki te eliminaré junto a tus cómplices" y el combate comenzó a una velocidad increíble Aksuka fue Asia el con una patada de hacha, cuando estaba apunto de impactar con su cabeza el dio un brinco Asia atrás esquivando la patada que destruyo todo el piso mandando a los marines que quedaban a volar, cuando Aksuka voltio para mirarlo pudo ver cómo el guante de metal impactaba en su estómago haciéndola escupir sangre y mandándola a volar hacia un árbol rebotando contra el, ella se levanto muy lentamente cuando él ya estaba enfrente suyo listo para hacerle llover puños entonces una patada en el rostro que mando a volar al capitán de la Marina hacia un edificio en llamas provocando que terminara derrumbándose encima de él

"Disculpa por llegar tarde tenía que poner en orden mi cabeza" Micael habia llegado y parecía encontrarse bien aún que sus ojos estaban rojos y su pelo estaba todo alborotado, Aksuka se sintió aliviada, sus piernas empezaron a sentir la fatiga y callo pero fue sostenida por Micael el la acomodo en el árbol para que descansara un poco

"Llegas tarde nomas te deje uno jeje" ella trato de no sonar cansada pero el cuerpo le pasó factura ya que al terminar sus ojos se cerraron y unos suaves ronquidos se empezaron a escuchar en él área, una sonrisa adorno por un momento el rostro de Micael pero así como llegó se fue ya que Jack salía del edificio en llamas con la chaqueta medio quemada sin camisa y algunas quemaduras en la espalda sus guantes estaban rojos de lo caliente que estaban

"Maldito como te atreves te voy aplastar" con furia en sus ojos se lanzó contra Micael en una lluvia de golpes, Micael tenía que esquivar ya que si se cubría de esos golpes de seguro una buena quemadura se ganaría, su rostro empezaba a mostrar algunos rasguños y quemaduras de aver esquivado en el último momento, MIcael se movía por todo el lugar esquivando cada golpe aunque sí había llegado a recibir varios golpes pero poco a poco el se estaba cansando sus golpes se hacían cada ves más lentos con un golpe de Micael en el rostro que lo mando unos metros así atrás, sus manos estaba hacia abajo y su rostro lleno de sudor su boca abierta tratando de obtener aire

"Que me está pasando por qué me me siento tan cansado " Jack parecía más que asustado su rostro estaba lleno de desesperación tratando de obtener aire

"Mira a tu alrededor el fuego consume la mayoría del aire aquí y por lo que veo tu velocidad proviene de tu capacidad de medir el aire que utilizas en cada movimiento pero de lo que no te distes cuenta es que el aire empezaba a faltar y usasteis más de lo que tenias a tu alcance te confiasteis" al terminar de decir esa frase a una velocidad que Jack pudo ver más no reaccionar Micael golpeó su estómago sacando el poco aire que tenía causando que se desmayara, con eso Micael tomó la chaqueta de oficial quemada y se la llevó cuando llegó con Aksuka la tomo en brazos y salió de hay lo más rápido que pudo ya que el fuego pronto alcanzaría esa área, cuando salió de hay pudo ver cómo la gente se reunía en las afueras de la base y a las mujeres que liberó los miraban algunas con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de aguantar y no llorar, Micael siguió caminando mientras la gente les habrían paso

"esto es la justicia, por fin se hizo justicia, dios a venido hacernos justicia" estas eran las palabras que Micael podía escuchar de estas personas que habían sido apresadas en palabra de la justicia su mirada se lleno de confusión y de una nueva meta

"A esas personas que en nombre de la justicia causen dolor yo los cazaré es una promesa De vida"


End file.
